Rura Penthe inhabitants
List of personnel who inhabited Rura Penthe penal colony, including prison personnel and their prisoners. Named ;22nd century * Jonathan Archer * Kolos ;23rd century * James T. Kirk * Martia * Leonard McCoy Unnamed personnel Klingon guard 1 This Klingon was a prison guard at Rura Penthe in 2152. He used a pain stick on Kolos. Archer attacked him and used the pain stick on him. After subduing Archer, he threatened to have Archer spend the night on the surface where no one survives. ( ) Klingon guard 2 This Klingon was a prison guard on Rura Penthe in 2152. He shocked Jonathan Archer with a painstik after Archer had attacked another guard that had shocked Kolos. ( ) Klingon guard 11 This Klingon was a prison guard on Rura Penthe in 2152. when Jonathan Archer was imprisoned for crimes against the Klingon Empire. ( ) Klingon guard 14 This Klingon was a prison guard on Rura Penthe in 2152. when Jonathan Archer was imprisoned for crimes against the Klingon Empire. ( ) Klingon guards These Klingons were prison guards on Rura Penthe in 2152. when Jonathan Archer was imprisoned for crimes against the Klingon Empire. ( ) Klingon commandant ]] In 2293, this Klingon commandant was the commander in charge of the penal colony on Rura Penthe. The Commandant was also part of the Khitomer conspiracy and was ordered by General Chang to allow James Kirk and Leonard McCoy to make an escape attempt so they would appear to have been killed while trying to escape. The Commandant captured them escaping as planned and was about to tell them who wanted them killed before executing them when they were beamed aboard the . ( ) |In the IDW comic Star Trek: Nero, Koth was already the commandant at Rura Penthe - and had lost his eye - when Nero was imprisoned there in 2233, and commanded the fleet of 47 ships destroyed by the Narada.}} Klingon guards at mines These three Klingon prison guards were present in the mines of Rura Penthe in 2293. They were eating and drinking at a table while the prisoners were working. ( ) File:Klingon guard rura penthe eating 1.jpg File:Klingon guard eating 2.jpg File:Klingon guard eating 3.jpg Klingon mine guard This Klingon prison guard was guarding the mines at Rura Penthe in 2293, when Kirk, McCoy and Martia escaped to the surface. ( ) Unnamed prisoners Alien prisoner #1 This alien, from an unknown species was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. Like most prisoners and Martia, he wore a fur outfit. ( ) Alien prisoner #2 This alien, from an unknown species was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. ( ) Behemoth alien This humanoid species was noticeably taller and stronger than most. One of them was incarcerated at Rura Penthe in 2293 and was an acquaintance of Martia. When Captain James Kirk and Doctor Leonard McCoy first arrived at the prison the Behemoth alien seized Kirk, picking him up above head-level and demanding both his "allegiance to the Brotherhood of Aliens" and his coat. Kirk was unable to understand him as his universal translator had been confiscated. The behemoth later backed off at Martia's insistence and Kirk was allowed to keep his outerwear. ( ) Blue-skinned Alien with pointy ears A blue-skinned alien with long, pointed ears (much longer than Vulcans or Romulans), one of them was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. ( ) Bug-Eyed Alien A grayish-green-skinned alien with protruding, bug-like eyes, one of them was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. ( ) Feline Alien A green feline alien was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. ( ) Frozen Klingon prisoner This Klingon prisoner froze to death, when he was brought to the surface as punishment in 2293. His corpse was seen by Kirk, McCoy and Maria when they escaped the prison camp. ( ) Frozen prisoner This prisoner was brought to the surface of Rura Penthe to demonstrate that no one could survive on the surface. He was barely clothed and frozen within minutes. The commandant told the arriving prisoners including James T. Kirk and Leonard McCoy that they should work well and they would be treated well and if they would work bad they would die. ( ) Green-skinned Alien This alien, from an unknown green-skinned race was a prisoner at Rura Penthe in 2293. ( ) Horned Alien This humanoid species had blue, scaly skin and horns of varying size protruding all over their heads. One of these aliens was imprisoned by the Klingons at Rura Penthe in 2293 and got into a fight with Captain James Kirk. When Kirk was able to incapacitate the alien with a kick to both knees, Martia pointed out "not everyone keeps their genitals in the same place." As a gesture of truce, Kirk tells Bones to help the creature recover so there won't be any lingering hard feelings. ( ) The member of this species that Kirk encountered on Rura Pentha had obvious tissue damage to the right side of it's face, making the flesh there appear red in color. Additionally, the horns and other scaly growths also appeared damaged. When Kirk delivered the kick to the creature's genitalia, the creature's blue skin appeared to glow slightly in some sort of painful and emotional response to the blow. Humanoid prisoners These humanoids were prisoners at Rura Penthe in 2293. ( ) File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 1.jpg File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 2.jpg File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 3.jpg|''Played by Clint Zehner'' File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 4.jpg File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 5.jpg File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 6.jpg|''Played by Daryl F. Mallett'' File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 7.jpg File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 8.jpg File:Humanoid prisoner rura penthe 9.jpg File:Humanoid rura penthe prisoner 8.jpg|''Played by Daryl F. Mallett'' Klingon mine workers These two Klingon prisoners were imprisoned in Rura Penthe in 2293. They volunteered for work in the mines, along with Kirk, McCoy and Martia. ( ) File:Klingon mine worker rura penthe 1.jpg File:Klingon mine worker rura penthe 2.jpg Klingon prisoner This Klingon was a prisoner on Rura Penthe in 2152. He was present in a mine when Jonathan Archer and his advocate Kolos were brought into the prison. ( ) Prisoners in mine shaft These two prisoners were imprisoned in Rura Penthe in 2293. They volunteered for work in the mines, along with Kirk, McCoy and Martia. ( ) File:Prisoner in mine shaft rura penthe 1.jpg File:Prisoner in mine shaft rura penthe 2.jpg Ragged Klingon prisoner This old Klingon, wearing rags was a prisoner on Rura Penthe in 2293, when Kirk and McCoy were also imprisoned there. ( ) Tall Klingon prisoner This Klingon was a prisoner on Rura Penthe in 2293, when Kirk and McCoy were also imprisoned there. ( ) Background information The individuals present at the Klingon prison where, in Star Trek VI, Kirk and McCoy are detained were originally to have included some characters they had met previously, in Star Trek: The Original Series and the first five . (The Making of the Trek Films, p. 106) In deleted scenes from , Klingons captured the Narada after the crashed into it and imprisoned Nero for the next twenty-five years. These Klingon guards wore helmets and thick coats, which costume designer Michael Kaplan respectively modeled on a horseshoe crab and elephant and rhino skin. J. J. Abrams said the masks allowed them to avoid selecting Klingons that did or did not have the augment virus. According to him and the producers on the audio commentary for the deleted scenes, the Klingons come up to Nero in large numbers and throw him a chain to cuff himself because they're actually scared of him. The Klingons in the deleted scenes were portrayed by Victor Garber, who played the interrogator, stuntman T.J. Storm, and background actors Terryl Daluz, Brandon Stacy, Scott Trimble, and James D. Weston II. The deleted scene also included many extras, including creatures that were homages to the Gorn and the M-113 creature. Rura Penthe inhabitants Category:Unnamed individuals Category:Unnamed species